It's all falling apart
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: Vent story I don't care if you read it but if you want go ahead. I need to get this off my chest.


The black furred male wolf sat in his chair. Twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He stared at his phone hoping for it to buzz in the familiar tone he had gotten used to. But it didn't. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said. He knew it was a bad idea but anger had taken over. He had done the one thing he had hoped never to do. Threaten to hurt a girl. It wasn't a big deal to the others but to him it was huge. He didn't want to become the monster his parents were. He wanted to be a good friend and husband but they had taken that chance away from him.

He couldn't deal with what had happened and he exploded on his friend that was trying to help him and trying to calm him down. She didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve them as friends. He knew it would fall apart eventually but it wasn't supposed to yet. It was too soon. He couldn't believe what he had done but he did it and now he couldn't go back. He sent a message saying he was leaving their group of friends and a few of them had tried to stop him. They almost got him to stay too. But he had planned to bring an old friend of all of theirs back but one of the so called friends had betrayed both him and the old friend more then any of them could imagine. He cared about his old friend more then them because she trusted him. With her life, with her secrets, with everything.

He would protect her no matter what. No matter who he had to get through, who he had to leave behind, what he had to destroy. He would be there for her. He knew there were a few of them that we're still on his side but he couldn't stay with them there. It was just too volatile and dangerous. He honestly was so angry and annoyed that they had believed the other guy so easily. When they had known himself and her longer and should have been with them. But no. They were on the others side. He didn't understand how they didn't see the pain the other had caused to her and him. He just knew they were either ignoring it or didn't care about the two of them enough to help them. Which he didn't care about. He didn't need them. He would be fine with her.

Even when he had helped almost all of them get through something the didn't help him. He stopped almost all of them from doing something drastic and risky. But they still sided with the other guy. Why? Because his story was more sympathetic and fabricated. They weren't able to see it but he did and she did that's all that mattered. He couldn't explain to any of them how he felt or why he is doing what he was. They obviously didn't get it. He had hidden most his past from them for good reason. He hated what he had been and what he was destined to become and he had hoped that he could pick up the pieces. Use them to help redeem him. But he couldn't he was in too deep. Nothing could save him from his fate.

He couldn't stop thinking about how they all had acted. As a family. As one big group that was unbreakable and together forever. But he had proven them wrong. He didn't want to but he had done it. He had broken the chain of their group. And now it was only a matter of time before the others go their separate ways as well. They may have thought the gravy train wasn't going to end but he knew. It was soon to be over. They would all be alone again.

He knew nothing would go back to the way it was. Nothing would be the same. He would be alone with her. They would still be in a group with A person who was untrustworthy. Why the didnt see it he didnt know but he did and thats what mattered to him. She did too. She knew it wouldn't work out. She separated herself when she saw fit and she had been smart to do it then. Now he had gotten attached and it was hard to leave them but he still did it.

He stood up out of his chair. Walked to his phone and deleted everything connected to them. After that he then went on Xbox and got rid of all them on his friends list. Once he had finished this he slumped on his bed and closed his eyes tightly. Trying not to cry. He had wished it was different. He wished it was not like this. But it was. It had all fallen apart.

**A/N if you haven't guessed something happened this past while and I just needed to vent. There is a select few people who will understand why I wrote this and why I am saying in here what I am. But it doesn't matter all you need to know is I've burned more bridges. I'm back to my lonely life and it will most likely stay this way for a while if not forever.**

**talk to all of you later.**


End file.
